New Spiderman
by NewtBoy
Summary: What if Peter didn't get bite by the spider? Meet Tyler, he's the exact opposite of Peter. Reviews are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_I have to go faster! _I thought. Rumbling shook the ground and I heard the distinct sound of thunder and the rain started. My grey sweatshirt instantly became soaked. Roaring of anger erupted behind me as I ran. I quickly looked back and saw he was still there. I needed to shake him off.

"Come back and fight like a man Edvall!" He shouted pounding after me. I heard an explosion behind me and didn't dare look back. _I need to get out of here! _A dead end was ahead about 20 yards.

_What do I do now? _I asked myself. A roof about 15 feet came into my view. If I could just get up there...

I stopped and squatted down and jumped as high as I could. I saw the roof coming into view and I braced myself. My legs hit the roof and I rolled. I looked down on him.

"Ha! Can't get up here can you?" I called down to him in a mocking voice. He simply looked up and braced himself. _Uh oh! _I thought and started to run towards another roof a couple feet higher. My feet were sliding as I came nearer to the end of the roof. I jumped and landed on the other roof. I heard him land on the previous roof and started to barrel after me. I kicked it into gear and jumped towards the next roof.

_Why didn't I bring my web swingers?! _I thought stupidly. If I had brought them than I could've escaped a lot quicker and faster. _How did he know my identity? _I thought grimly.

_Maybe I could-_ I started to think but my feet slipped and I fell on my back near the edge of the roof. He caught up and stood over me. _This is it! _I thought no one's going to save me...

Chapter 1

_Three months earlier..._

" are you paying attention?"

I looked up from under my arms and saw my Biology teacher looking at me with glaring eyes.

"Did you hear my question or did you fall asleep again?" He asked sarcastically, almost the whole class laughed except for one person...

"I asked, are plants biotic or abiotic?" He repeated slowly like I was stupid. I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

"Biotic." I said and looked over to who didn't laugh. Just a couple seats to my left was Gwen Stacy.

She looked like a angel with her blonde hair, green eyes, and perfect body. She's one of the "popular" kids. I was crazy for her but was too nervous to talk to her. Also there's some other differences like, she's a sophomore and I'm a freshman, I'm 15, she's 16 she's hot and I'm not,. I have light brown hair and I'm skinny where she has other features, etc.

"Class, now we're going over the do's and don't when we go to the Oscorp field trip tomorrow..."

I put my head back down and drifted off...

* * *

I wake up when the bell rings, I start to pack my stuff when...

" , a word." My teacher says. I stifle a groan and walk over to his desk. I hear the rest of the class leave and envy them. What did I do? Is he going to yell at me for sleeping in my class? My thoughts are soon answered when he motions to me to go to his computer.

"This is your current grade in Biology right now..." He said showing me mine and the other classmates grades. I see Gwen's is a 100% and mine is a...

"56% Tyler, you're failing this class." He said with some pity and remorse.

"What can I do to get my grade up ?" I asked quickly starting to feel my heart race. My parents would kill me if I failed Biology.

"Well, I'd recommend a tutor to start. I'd recommend to have-" He started and was interrupted by someone behind me. Please not...

"I could tutor him !" Gwen said walking up to his desk and standing to the right of me. My palms immediately started to sweat and I felt myself go red in the face.

No, no, no, no! If there was anything you did that was good for a student do it again now Mr. Freeman! Please say no, please say-

"Yes! That would be perfect ! You do have a 100% in this class! We'll start tomorrow than!" exclaimed. Shit! I'm screwed!

"Does after school work for you Tyler?" Gwen asked me. I jumped and tried to pull myself together. I mean she was talking to me.

"Yeah it does." I respond my voice a little higher than usual. She nodded then pulled out a sticky note and scribbled something down.

"Here's my number, I'll text you the details like when we meet and stuff like that." She said giving me the sticky note with her number on it. _Holy crap! I have her number! _

"Ok thanks." I said pocketing the note.

"Ok then see you tomorrow!" She said smiling and walking out the classroom. I turned to .

"See you tomorrow, ." I said walking towards the door.

"Bye Tyler." He said typing on his computer. I walked out the door and started to head home...

* * *

I live in New York City, so it's pretty easy to get lost. Lucky for me I know my way around most parts. After I walked out of the school, I immediately took out my iPhone 4 and entered Gwen's number. I texted her.

_Hey Gwen, it's Tyler Edvall just telling you its me. _I hit send and went to my Mom's number.

_Mom can you pick up some Burger King on your way back from work? Connor and I are starving. _I hit send and closed my phone and started to walk to my apartment. As I was about halfway home my older brother texts me...

_Can you pick me up some Fruit Smiles? _I groan and pull out my wallet. $40 is left in my wallet and I shrug to myself. _Might as well get some Fruit Smiles, as long as Connor shares. _

* * *

I get home around and four-o'clock with a box of Fruit Smiles in my hands. My hand automatically knocks on the door and my 18 year old brother opens the door. My brother looks almost exactly like me except taller and more developed.

"Hey! You picked up the Fruit Smiles!" He exclaims grabbing the box out of my hands.

"Yeah and now you owe me $3.58!" I replied sarcastically.

"Tyler is that you?" My mom asks from the kitchen. I step inside and close the door. I can smell Whoppers from Burger King.

"Yeah!" I said walking into the kitchen where my family is eating and join them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Ring, ring, ring!_

My eyes snap open immediately and hear my iPhone ringing on my nightstand. The clock on my phone reads 6:00 AM. I almost decline the call when I see who it is, _Gwen_! I immediately pick the phone up and hit accept. Having the phone propped up against my shoulder I sit up.

"Wazzup?" I ask tired.

"Tyler! Oh did I wake you? I'm sorry. I was calling to let you know that your first tutor session is after school today." She says quickly. I nod then mentally slap myself.

"No you didn't wake me, ok what's your address?" I lie. I grab a piece of paper and scribble down her address while she tells me.

"Ok sounds good, I look forward to it." I blurt out. _Crap! Did I just say I look forward to it?! _To my surprise she laughs.

"Me too, don't forget we're visiting Oscorp today!" She says excitedly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that what time are we supposed to be at school again?" I ask pretending to be excited. She pauses for a moment...

"6:30, I hope you won't be late!" She replies sarcastically. Laughter erupts from me. _6:30?! Crap I better get a move on than! _

"Nah, I'll be there." I reply quickly.

"You better, I gotta go, bye!" She says quickly.

"Ok bye." I say back. The line goes dead and I check the clock. That can't be right, it says 6:07! I throw on a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt and pocket my phone, Gwen's address and wallet. I dash downstairs and grab two slices of bread. Next, I quickly scribbled a note to my mom saying I had to leave early. Grabbing my backpack and checking the time, 6:10! I shove a piece of bread in my mouth and run out the door.

* * *

By the time I got to the school it was 6:35. I joined a group of people to blend in and hoping no one noticed I was late. People were all spread around the courtyard so their was no way-

"You're late." A voice says behind me. _Aw crap I've been caught! _I turn around and see Gwen. _Phew, at least it wasn't a teacher! _

"Yeah, uh I had to pick up breakfast on the way." I lie scratching the back of my neck. She chuckles and opens her mouth say something but stops.

"Attention students! Please follow me on the buses, there are two buses. I don't care what bus you go on. May I remind you that you need a partner!" said in a megaphone in front of two large buses.

I whipped out my phone and texted my best friend Isaac.

_We need partners want to be mine? _I hit send and silently pray he says yes. I see Gwen talking to another popular girl. _She's probably asking her to be her partner. _My phone buzzes in my pocket and I take it out.

_Sure, meet me by the first bus. _Isaac texts back, I feel relief go all through my body. I head over to the first bus and look around for Isaac.

_Where the juice is he? _I look around for a few minutes until Isaac shows up.

Isaac has black hair and brown eyes and is the same height as me. We've been best friends since kindergarten.

"Hey bro, how's it going?" He asked me shaking hands with me. I'm little taken back by him shaking my hand.

"So and so what about you?" I ask him.

"Same so want to get on the bus or stand out here?" He asks sarcastically.

"Let's get on the bus." I reply. I follow Isaac to the bus were has a clipboard.

"Who's your partner Isaac?" asks.

"Tyler." Isaac says pointing to me. I nod.

"Ok, you can get on the bus both of you." Mr. Freeman says writing on his clipboard.

"Come on Tyler, let's get on the bus." Isaac says going up the stairs. I slowly follow him.

The bus is packed with kids except for one seat behind the bus driver. Isaac and I grudily sit down in the torn up seat. The bus roars and starts to move.

"Ugh I wish the school would get new seats. These are disgusting." Isaac retorts in disgust.

"I know it's like moths have eaten all them up." I agree.

"So what are you the most excited to see at Oscorp?" Isaac asks out of the blue.

"Umm, probably the military weapons they've made." I say after thinking for a while.

"Me too they sound cool!" Isaac says.

"How long does it take to get to Oscorp?" I ask impatiently. Isaac shrugs and checks his watch.

"I think maybe 10 or 15 minutes." Isaac guesses.

"OK, so we'll be there soon than." I reply taking out my phone. As I turn on my phone there's something that surprises me.

_Hey Tyler._

It's from Gwen.

"Woah dude how'd you get Gwen's number?" Isaac says reading the text. "She's like the hottest girl in our grade!" Reluctantly I told Isaac what happened yesterday in Biology.

"What!? She offered to tutor you!" He says in disbelief. I nod.

"I know, I can't believe it either." I reply. All of a sudden the bus stops and stands up.

"Ok we're here! You need to be on your best behavior or else! Now follow me!" Mr. Freeman yells. I stand up and shove myself in line with Isaac and other pushing and shoving kids.

We get on the front lawn and there's a huge skyscraper that reads **Oscorp**. I see a middle age brown haired women walk down to meet us.

"Hello I'm Janet and I'll guide you through Oscorp today. She says smiling at all of us now looking at her.

"Welcome to Oscorp."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I noticed on my right as we came together into a group is that other students where going over to a male in a Oscorp uniform. Isaac and I drifted towards the back of the group as we walked in. Suddenly I had a bad feeling about this fieldtrip.

"Isaac, I have a bad feeling about this field trip..." I told him quietly being careful to not be overheard. Isaac just looked at me funny then laughed.

"Dude, are you kidding? I have a great feeling about this field trip!" He replied clapping me on the shoulder.

"You're probably just having a stomach ache or something." He said as we opened the doors.

"Yeah, that's it." I said. He beamed at me. Isaac and I followed the group over to a weird looking device on a display case.

It had a red triangular shape to it and had a bunch of metal parts stabilizing the red piece. A bunch of people started to converse around us. I raised my hand. Janet called on me smiling and eager.

"What does it do?" I asked eager for more info.

"Your name is?" She asked. I cleared my throat.

"Tyler, Edvall." I replied. I noticed her face dropped and became cold. Unfortunately, so did a lot of people.

"_Well _ , this is the world's first bio cable shooter." She replied harshly. Why was she being so mean to me? I don't remember doing anything to her. I don't even know her!

"What's bio cable?" Someone asked. She suddenly became cheery again. What was with her?

"Genetically engineered spider string. It can hold up to one ton of mass. Also, it can stick to any solid object!" She said very quickly. She took a deep breath and looked around at all of us.

"Any more questions?" Quite a few people raised their hands. She pointed to a kid near the front.

"How many models of the bio cable shooter do you have?" A girl asked.

"We currently have around 200 models we made." Janet replied looking flustered. She called on a guy in front of me.

"Can we buy them?" He asked taking out his wallet. Janet laughed then replied.

"No they are not currently for sale...yet." She added with a mischievous smile that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Last question." She said calling on Isaac. I turned around and saw his hand was up.

"Could you give us a demonstration"

The whole group agreed and started to beg her. She laughed then nodded.

"Ok I guess I could give you a demo!" She exclaimed looking eager to show us. She lifted the shooter and showed us all.

"First you need to put the shooter on your arm..." She began and rested the shooter with the red pod pointed up and towards her right hand. The metal wires curled around her arm and clicked.

"Next you press the button on the right side of the red pod." She continued while pressing the button. A little green light appeared on the center of the red pod. People ood and ahhed at the little light.

"Lastly you just flick your wrist." She said and aimed for the pen on the table next to her.

The most extraordinary thing happened, it was like the pen had been pulled towards her. She caught it and then everyone broke into applause. A few people even whistled. Janet bowed and put the pen down and took off the shooter.

"Now will you follow me to the genetically altered animals, we can get a,move on." Janet said leading us to a lab. We walked into the lab and gasped.

There were cages and glass cases everywhere! I looked to my left and saw a penguin with a third eye in the middle of it's forehead.

"Dude, look!" Isaac exclaimed pointing at a cage.

It was a monkey with eagle's wings on it's back.

"What the heck?" I asked Isaac, he just shrugged.

"Here is our genetically altered spiders. They may look the same, but I assure you they aren't. These spiders are faster, stronger, have better reflexes and much more. Unless you want to die a painful death than I suggest you don't touch them." Janet said as she lead us to a small container with about a dozen spiders. About half were black and the other half were red.

Janet started to lead away when everything went wrong. As we were walking away, someone shoved me hard on my right side. I fell to the left and crashed into Isaac sending us towards the container of spiders.

There was a crash and Isaac and I were on the ground with broken glass around us and a red spider was on my left hand. I felt a sting and the spider jumped off and scurried around the floor. My left hand throbbing terribly I got up and and Janet rushed towards us.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU GUYS ARE IN?!" yelled. I looked at Isaac and saw a black spider bite his left side of his neck.


End file.
